So Far Away
by Elivira
Summary: In the aftermath of Itachi's death Sakura tries to find hope and a reason to live. When life weighs down on you have to move on. "Sakura, if anyone can do it you can." "Do what?" "Live." ItaSaku.


**Hey, I'm back! This time with another oneshot! It is an ItaSaku, but I tried to make it original. I read a really good Fanfic for this paring and I fell in love! I actually came up with the title and a rough idea for it after listening to ****_So Far Away _****by ****_Avenged Sevenfold. _****Originaly it was going to be Sakura lamenting over the fact the Sasuke left, but I really don't like him and decided to do an ItaSaku fic!**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary: In the aftermath of Itachi's death Sakura tries to find hope and a reason to live. When life weighs down on you have to move on. "Sakura, if anyone can do it you can." "Do what?" "Live." ItaSaku. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would die and Itachi would magically live! I also to not own ****_So Far Away _****(The song). If I did actually I don't know because that's the only song that I knew…**

* * *

So Far Away

When he was killed she had cried. When news had come to the village that he was dead she had gasped and ran, to where she didn't know, she just had to escape. For days she had stayed secluded, only going out for necessity.

_'Oh how the mighty have fallen…' _

That had been almost two months ago and she still cried like a child at night.

She sat on a stool in Ichiraku Ramen staring into her bowl as the rain beat down on the roof. She watched as her noodles slipped through her chopsticks and tears plopped into her bowl. She had told herself over and over that she was fine but she wasn't fooling anyone, even Naruto knew something was wrong.

She bit back a sob and sniffed slightly, trying to keep from sobbing. She pushed her bowl away and pulled out some coins, laying them on the counter.

"Have a nice day Sakura-san, and stay dry!" Ayame yelled from the kitchen.

"I will." She lied, laying a hand on her belly.

The memorial stone sat, foreboding and alone as Sakura came to a stop beside a lone figure that stood in front of it, back slightly hunched and finger tracing the names. They sat in silence for a moment before one spoke.

"His name will never be on here no matter how many times you look."

"I know, Kakashi-sensei, but- ." She broke off and bit back a sob but was unable to stop the tears that streamed down her face. "H-he was a hero." She hid her head in her hands.

"He was a great man." Kakashi agreed.

"I love him." Sakura cried into her hands, the force of her sobs shaking her body. She felt a spot of warmth on her back and looked up, the rain washing the tears off her face. Kakashi had crouched beside her and laid his hand on her back.

"I know."

"He didn't deserve the life he lived, b-but-" She broke off, "he would never admit it. He often said that a true shinobi was one that hid in the shadows to promote peace. He was just that." She bit back a sob.

"I only knew him for six months and at first I h-hated him, but he showed me kindness when I had nothing. I thought I was going to die in that cell-" She laid her head on Kakashi's shoulder and harsh sobs shook her body.

"You don't have to tell me Sakura."

"N-no I want to," She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I need to. Somebody needs to know what happened. Tsunade-shishou and I thought it was going to be a simple mission; all I had to do was transport a scroll to Suna. I was intercepted on the way by a group of bandits, normally I would have been fine but I had been running all day and was really low on chakra. They had a couple of nuke-nin with them and I was out matched, I tried to run but they caught me." She paused.

"The bandits left me bloody and beaten in the middle of the road with nothing but a torn shirt and my life. That is when they found me." Sakura didn't need to say who, Kakashi knew. Akatsuki. "I was taken back to their base… Kakashi-sensei they tortured me, they sealed my chakra…" She paused calm herself. Kakashi's hand rubbed circles on her back.

"They wanted information about Naruto and Konoha, I spent four and a half months in that damn cell bloody and dirty, my wounds had no time to heal before they were reopened. I didn't talk no matter what they did," She shuddered. "and finally they said that if I didn't talk they would kill me. I was ready to die for Konoha, I really was.

Uchiha Itachi saved me; I couldn't believe it when I was told that he had spoken up for me. According to his partner he said that I should be kept around for my talent as a medic. Itachi was charged with my care. I hated him, I was angry that I owed him my life, angry that he had driven Sasuke off the edge but mostly I was just angry. " She sniffed a little.

"I don't know how it happened but before I knew it I had fallen in love." She left out a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"That sounds stupid, I know, but it's true. Somehow, I don't know how, I knew there was something about him that didn't add up. Around the other members he was cold and unapproachable, but when we were alone he respected me. He could have easily taken advantage of me," She shuddered again, "but he didn't. He made sure I had food, water and a place to bathe. I know it sounds like nothing but after spending months in a cell covered in blood, dirt and my own vomit, with nothing but watery porridge to eat and drink it felt like heaven.

He told me the truth a week before I was rescued; I was appalled that something like that had been allowed to happen within the village. Itachi truly loved the Konoha, he gave up everything for it, e-everything!" Sakura bit her tongue to hold back another sob. "I don't know if he really loved me, yes he cared for me but I'm not sure if he was truly capable of loving anyone anymore." She laid her hand on her belly. "He left me with the future Kakashi-sensei, He left me with his child!" It was almost imperceptible but Sakura saw it the slight widening of Kakashi's visible eye.

"I can't hide it any longer no matter how many baggy shirts I wear. What will the village say, what will Naruto say? I'm carrying the child of a man that they think is a traitor!" She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy.

"Sakura, if anyone can do it you can." Kakashi said softly.

"Do what?"

"Live."

Live. For some reason that had never really occurred to her. She had been too busy wallowing in self-pity to actually _live_. Itachi would have wanted her to move on, to be happy, to raise his child in the village he gave everything for. Itachi would have wanted her to continue _living._

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

Five Years Later

"Mama, who was my father?"

"A great man, a hero."

"How so?"

"Let me tell you a story…"

FIN

* * *

**I had to change everyone's age; my friend and I agreed that a sixteen year old Sakura would have been kind of weird. Whether the child is a girl or a boy I'll leave up to you and your imagination. Review!**


End file.
